


Running Veigar and Chasing Lulu

by deregyu



Series: Tiny and Purple [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Summary: Woooooow Veigar and Lulu's soul were changed!
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends), Teemo & Tristana (League of Legends)
Series: Tiny and Purple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558612
Kudos: 10





	1. I recomment skipping~~

“I recommend skipping~~”  
“HEY, LULU!!! STOP THERE!!!"

Bandle city is always noisy, but it seems to be louder than usual days. It's because Veigar and Lulu, the most TROUBLEMAKER combies, were visited in Bandle city. The two were 'officially' banished from Bandle city, so they couldn't visit their hometown so often. It was one of tasks of Teemo, the swift scout of Bandle city, to keep them out, but he just lay languid on the bench, guessing they might not be a big deal if they were together.

"Hey, it's you, Teemo! Hello~ Long time no see!"  
"HEY, LULU!!! DON'T MAKE THAT SILLY FACE WITH MY FACE!!!"  
As usual, Lulu's flying around in a frenzy, and Veigar was chasing after her-.  
"...Wait, WHAT THE?!"

Temmo suddenly opened his eyes with surprise. In fact, all the nearby yordles were wide-eyed with amazement. This time, Lulu was running after Veigar. This was not the only strange thing. Veigar greeted with smile Teemo, who used to be like his rival, and Lulu was nervous as not usual. Did their souls really change?

"Oh, Veig... You have very short legs. You couldn't get caught me, you know."  
"S- SHUT UP!! My move-speed is faster than you, Lulu!!!"

Teemo had to clean up his mess brain while watching THAT scene. It must be only in the imagination that Veigar and Lulu look like that way. It may be simply that they were both drunk, but it's more reasonable that it was due to Lulu's fairy magic.

"Oh! Lulu! Long time no see~!"

Tristana popped out of somewhere ran to Lulu- no, Veigar. She seemed to be unaware of the situation so far, as she was just here.

"Wait, YOU. Why are you pretending to be close all of a sudden?"  
"...? Lulu, what's wrong with you? Did you eat the wrong cupcakes?"

The REAL Lulu stepped on Veigar's foot due to the cold reaction of Veigar inside Lulu.

"Ah-Ouch! Ehehe... S- sorry! I'm not awake yet. Hahaha...“  
“Hey, Lulu. While I couldn't see you, your joke got wors-"  
"HHHEEEYYY, TRIS-chan!!! No time no see ya!!!"  
"WHAT THE-... Ve- Veigar?!"

Then it was great chance for the REAL Veigar to step Lulu's foot as Tristana got embarrassment.

"Ah-Ouch... S- so, YEAH! I-i-i-iii- I'm Veigar, the most evil villain!!!"  
"What the hell going on?! Lulu, Veigar is so weird today! Did you put the strange powder in his cupcakes again?!"  
"Ha..."

Teemo was already ripping popcorn, barely holding back his laughter. The response of Tristana, who was bewildered without knowing that their souls had changed, was too much fun.

"That- that is... This is Veigar, and THAT Veigar is Lulu."  
"Wh- what do you mean, Lulu? I can't understand-"  
"Actually, my magic changed the souls of both of us!:  
"That's... uh, that's Lulu inside Veigar right now, you mean this?"  
"Yes! Now you knowing, give me a hug. Honestly I was disappointed at first..."

Lulu reached out to Tristana and blushed. As far as Tristana know, Veigar is never a yordle to play with like this way. In fact, their relationship wasn't good either. But even if she took that into account, she couldn't remind how to deal with that weird yordle who speaks Lulu in the form of Veigar.

"Uh, hmm. Vei- no, Lulu. I don't think it's going to be easy... I- I'm so sorry!"  
"Are you serious?! It's not about appearance! It's about the heart!"  
"Okay, then. You had really good decision. I can't stand to see myself flirt with this shit way."  
"Hey, Veigar. You have to be a little bit of Lulu!"  
"Huh, just hang in there for a day. I don't want to pretend to be close.”  
"Wow... Don't say that in the form of Lulu. It's a real wound!”  
"Tris! You should just listen to me and not listen to that me!"  
"...Lulu. I think you'd better act like Veigar, too. It's very awkward... He should NEVER be cute like you, Lulu!"  
"Well~ How can I act like Veigar? I think it's better for Veigar to explain it to me!"  
"If you laugh like that with my face once again, you'd be squeezed out. Damn! Why my body is so tiny as her sight?!"

Ringing-. Three phones rang at the same time. Summoned by summoners at the same time.  
"Wow... This is total blow. Call from league at this time!"  
"SHIIIIIT."  
"No! Don't worry, Veig! I can do as well as you!"  
"Huh, I hope so you could."


	2. Lulu in MID, Veigar in SUPPORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the League of Legends, Tristana are going to deal with Veigar and Lulu, whose souls are changed!

In the waiting room, Tristana secretly wanted to be the same team as both of Veigar and Lulu. It was because she was so confused to deal with the two now. Sadly, however, Tristana was left alone on the other side.

"Holy Allister- This game is ruined, it's ruined!!! How do I deal with that yordles?"

Teemo, who was eating popcorn following Veigar and Lulu, decided to watch the game. Teemo was impressed by the match list.

"Red Team : TOP - Mordekaiser, Jungle - Lee Sin, MID - Tristana, BOT - Ezreal, Suport - Braum."  
"Blue Team : TOP - Master Yi, Jungle - Udyr, MID - Veigar, BOT - Caitlyn, Support - Lulu."

"Tristana and Viegar & Lulu. Who's going to win?" said Teemo.

The same was true of the three who were embarrassed. Tristana and Lulu were depressed.

"Lulu in MID, of course. Even if it's Veigar, actually it's Lulu!!! Will I be able to win the kill?"  
"Oh my gosh. Veig! It's Tristana in opponent MID! I... I've never met MID before, so I'm not sure I can do it well..."

But Veigar's spirit was elsewhere. It was because the other team's TOP was a Mordekaizer.

'Jeez-. That- No, he's going TOP, I'm the supporter this time, so if I'm lucky I won't meet-'  
"Miss Lulu?"  
"...Yep. And your name is... It was Caitlyn, wasn't it?”  
"Yes. Please make a good support. I can give you cupcakes if you do well."  
'...I'm new to the support, too. Can I do it well? No, what am I worried about? I am the WORSTEST WARLOCK VEIGAR!!!’

But Veigar was also nervous. Originally, Veigar sticks to nuking style that builds a stack with Baleful Strike, stuns enemies with the Event Horizon, and then gives big damage with Primordial Burst, but Lulu was a regular support style that protects our allies, grows in size and mutates the enemy instead of lacking attack techniques. The good news is that Pix, a fairy who usually goes with Lulu, will help Lulu- actually Veigar again today.

"Hey Veigar, Do you think Lulu do MID well..."  
"Hey, bug. Don't worry about nothing, just worry about me."  
"Ugh, what a bug. Lulu never calls me that!"  
"...I see, you Pix."

At the end of the waiting time, everyone moved to the Summoner's Rift. Veigar's support was impeccable, though he was bored because he had nothing to do. But there's one flaw...

"Hey, Miss Lulu over there?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Looking at the electronic sign, I think Miss Lulu has a higher CS, higher kill count..."  
"Oh, sorry. I'll be careful."

The tacit rule is that the supporter should yield the treatment of minions or enemy champions in order to strengthen Marksman. Veigar, who had been used to MID, seemed to have inadvertently taken away a lot of kill. Still, Caitlyn managed to raise the level by getting rid of Minions and jungle monsters, and soon succeeded in destroying the first turret.

"Hey, isn't that too much?! How come both Bottom and the support are strong?"

His impatient opponent, Ezreal, screamed, but Veigar didn't care. He was thinking about something else now. Because he couldn't hear any news from MID.

"Ve- Veigar seems to be doing fine... I- I can do well, too!!! Because I'm the evil Veigar!!!”

Lulu tried to make a loud noise as if she had become the REAL Veigar, but she was just trembling and catching a minion.

 _Udyr) what's going on mid_  
_Veigar) I'm sorry ;-(_  
_Udyr) ?_  
_Udyr) oh it was veigar?_  
_Lulu) hey_  
_Lulu) dont you do it straight_

"O- oh my goodness. I got nagged to jungle and Veigar... B- but Tris is too scary..."

Seeing Veigar, who's shivering unexpectedly, but actually Lulu, Tristana was in a dilemma.

'Huh... I didn't think I'd see Veigar so scared of me. If it was him, I could fly right away and blow up the R..."

Tristana was also holding a minion because she could not kill Lulu although it was Veigar outside.

'Veig said a Baleful Strike would boost my ability power, right? ...aah.'

Lulu, who fired Q at a minion with little blood left, approached Tristana behind herself and hit her.

“......”  
'Ha ha ha... Veigar hit me first. No, Lulu first... No! This is a game. Whoever your opponent are, you have to be cool, Tris!!!’

Tristana, who soon regained control after breaking her mental line, slammed the cannon into the floor and rushed toward Veigar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" yelled Lulu.

_An ally has been slained. (Tristana → Veigar)_

"...N- Nooooo!!! I can't do this!!!”

Tristana finally burst into tears, guessing that Lulu, who was about to die, had a look of resentment against her. She'd rather feel better if she thought THIS Veigar was that guy!

_Your turret has been destroyed! (Tristana)_

"Huh....... Damn it."

Caitlyn was taken aback by the sudden nervous sight of Lulu, actually Veigar. Why this lady is so annoyed? She thought about whether she was doing something wrong, but she thought there's no problem with herself.

"Now let's go base."

Caitlyn and Veigar returned to the base, taking advantage of the absence of their opponents. It happened that Lulu was on the verge of resurrection.

"Come on, COME ON! Just do it straight, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
"I- I'm so sorry!!!"

Caitlyn thought that today Lulu was weird and Veigar was weird too. Lulu's temper was worse than usual, and... Veigar was dragging on, much worse than usual.

"...Have you two changed?", said Caitlyn.  
"...I'm sorry?"  
"Oh, nothing! Miss Lulu, let's go."

Lulu was depressed. Certainly Lulu was far behind original Veigar. It's still 0-kill 1-death, but if the opponent was serious, she would have already been killed 10 times. At this rate, Veigar would be in a position to be reviled instead of herself.  


"......I can't bother Veigar any more."

Finally determined, Lulu went straight for the BLUE. Lulu, who caught the BLUE, raised to level 6 and finally learned the Primordial Burst, Veigar's ultimate.

"H- HERE I GO!!!"

Lulu, who sneaked back to the MID lane through the grass, launched the attack, taking advantage of Tristana's focus on getting rid of the blue team minions. Flash, E, W, Q, R. Tristana got killed clearly, without any panic.

_The enemy has been slained. (Veigar → Tristana)_

'...I'm sorry to Tris, but I can't tarnish Veig any more.’

Lulu made a pledge once again and succeeded in breaking the opponent's turret.

 _Your team has destroyed a turret. (Veigar)_  
_An ally has been slain. (Mordekaiser → Master Yi)_  
_Enemy, Double kill! (Mordekaiser → Udyr)_  
_Your turret has been destroyed. (Mordekaiser)_  
_Your team has destroyed a turret. (Caitlyn)_  


 _Lulu) hey_  
_Lulu) whats top doing_  
_Master Yi) How can the jungle not come?_  
_Udyr) what_  
_Udyr) why thats my fault_

Veigar admired Lulu's ability to win the kill but also worried about the TOP. If the turret had been breached like this way, he would certainly have been Mordekaiser.

"...Let's not be afraid. Now I'm 'Lulu' who has nothing to do with him."

Still, the blue team was still dominant. Caitlyn and Veigar, who went to bottom, never died and pierced two turrets, and although Lulu gave up a one-kill and an ally turret, but soon succeeded in striking back. Except for the TOP where the opponent's Mordekaiser is located.

By the time the opponent's Bottom 3rd turret was almost destroyed, Lee Sin, Ezreal, and Braum had gone out for ganking. Veigar spelled Whimsy to make the opponent jungler incapacitated, and slowed the enemy with Glitterlance, and then backed back. But in the meantime, Braum tested the ice crack and Veigar and Caitlyn flew into the air for a while. Veigar sent Pix to Caitlyn for protection even at the moment of slowing down. Ezreal tried to hit Caitlyn with Essence Flux and Trueshot Barrage in order to end the opponent's main dealer, but Veigar ran to Ezreal and was hit and killed instead of Caitlyn. So she could avoid the eventuality, soon hid in the grass and shot Ace in the Hole at Ezreal. But as Lee sin noticed, he was killed instead of Ezreal, also to keep their dealer safe as Veigar did.

Back in the base, Veigar was feeling out of place. Lee just dead, and Ezreal and Braum are in standoff with Caitlyn at blue bottom turret. Tristana, who went MID at first, was going to destroy blue second TOP turret. Wait, she's on TOP lane?

"What the fu-"

Lulu is in danger.


	3. Veigar&Lulu versus. Mordekaiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu in the body of Veigar meets Mordekaiser, and Veigar in the body of Lulu starts to worry his friend.

Lulu was quite embarrassed by the sudden change of opponent. It was because a huge undead soldier, many times her size, was walking in.

'I don't care whoever he is. Cuz' Veig is SOOOOO strong!’

Lulu was preparing to confront the giant who threatened to walk toward her, smashing the minions.

"Oh, Veigar. I still remember the beautiful pain I gave you.”  
"D- Do you know me?"

Strangely enough, the champion, called Mordekaiser, seemed to know Veigar. Lulu was strange to think about him because she had never heard of him from Veigar.

"Just pretending that you don't remember me doesn't mean that it's gone."  
"I don't know who you are, but if you don't get this big iron lung out of my sight soon, I'll blow up a nuclear bom-"

Mordekaiser took Lulu to the Realm of Death without even reacting. The whole world was enveloped in ominous turquoise mist, and everything except Mordekaiser and Lulu was gone. Mordekaiser's pitch had been turned into a black burning crown.

"It's still same you tremble in front of me, Veigar."

Frightened Lulu couldn't understand what the other side was saying.

'If it were REAL Veigar, I wouldn't be scared of whoever it is!’

Lulu's strength is so positive that she can quickly regain control. Lulu blew the Event Horizon to block the opponent's move, but it seemed already late.

_An ally has been slained. (Mordekaiser → Veigar)_

“......”

Caitlyn and Veigar, who were destroying the enemy's inhibitor, suddenly stopped. Mordekaiser recognized himself. And killed him. He couldn't stop shaking with tension.  
"...Miss Lulu? I think you're trembling so much, Are you alrigh-."  
"I- I'm going to MID for a minute."  
"Uh...? Why not."

Back on base, Veigar tore his head off.

'Fuck it. Still shivering like a frightened rat in front of him. You pathetic bastard!!!'

It wasn't as easy as he thought even if he tried to calm down his trembling mind. Revived Lulu came running in surprise at the morbidly shivering Veigar.

"Ve- Veigar?! What's wrong with you? Are you sick?!”  
"......You. Let's go to the MID."

"...Uh? Oh, okay. Anyway, uh, you know, it seemed like Mordekaiser knew you a while ago..."  
"Come on, COME ON!”  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."

It was not in Veigar's plan that Mordekaiser abandoned the TOP and came to MID. Obviously, Mordekaiser intentionally went to MID to catch Veigar himself on MID lane. Though he hated himself for leaving his friend to die in weakness, Veigar could not stand Mordekaiser for making fun of himself, no Lulu, and for killing her.

Mordekaiser was almost destroying the second turret in the MID. Lulu, who jumped out of the jungle in a surprise move, calmly launched a counterattack. E, W, Q, R. Combo was perfect, but Mordekaiser is not dead yet.

"You look a lot weaker than before, Veigar."  
"...!"

Moderkaiser was about to strike back at Lulu.

"YOU FUUUUUCKING COCKSUCKERRRRR!!!!!"

Veigar, with a monster-like tone, jumping at the opposite grass, rushed toward Mordekaiser.

"...You, who are you? Do you know me?"  
"Ha! Just pretending that you don't remember me doesn't mean that it's GOOONE?!"

Mordekaiser felt a sense of perversion. Veigar seemed to see himself for the first time, and Lulu seemed to know him although he's for the first.

"...Ha-ha-ha. I don't know why, but was this the REAL Veigar?”

Mordekaiser prepared without hesitation to drop out of the way to Veigar, who looked like Lulu. Strangely, however, Veigar seemed to be rigid against his own stand. Was he scared, or- Just before Veigar was forced out, he managed to avoid the attack with Flash and calmly slowed the enemy to Q before blowing a W to turn his opponent into a squirrel. And then the ultimate - the Wild Growth. In an instant, Lulu's body grew abnormally. The size was not compared to when REAL Lulu was testifying.

"Get rid of him, Lulu!"  
"Oh? Yeah!"

Without hesitation, Lulu stomped a small squirrel in her steel boots. In a short moment before stepping on it, Lulu thought about what Veigar would look like in this situation. Then what Mordekaiser saw just before his death was the horribly and wickedly distorted Veigar's smile that he had not seen ever.

_Shut down! (Veigar → Mordekaiser)_

Veigar, who just saw Mordekaiser dead, couldn't resist a burst of laughter. Even though it wasn't himself, he could see clearly with his eyes that Veigar himself (actually Lulu) killed MordeKaiser.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What a sight! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"  
"Ve- Veigar. Is everything OK?”  
"Lulu, you did a good job. Now I'm feeling better... Keheheheh."

Lulu didn't bother to ask why Veigar was so happy. It was because she thought Veigar was quite afraid and loathe the man named Mordekaiser.

'I guess I overheard he saying that Veigar was being dragged away and locked up... Is that him?’

Lulu decided to stop thinking about that crushed guy. She just thought how Veigar smiling in Lulu's form is adorable and cute.

Veigar and Lulu, who managed to protect MID, returned straight away. Lulu went out to MID again to defend the turret, and Veigar used teleportation to storm into the enemy's Nexus. Master Yi and Udyr, who were already in the TOP lane, had joined forces to destroy the enemy's turret.

_Victory!_

_Udyr) GG_  
_Master Yi) gg_  
_Caitlyn) thanks everyone :-)_

When the red team's Nexus was destroyed, the blue team won. Caitlyn high-fives to Veigar, who reluctantly accepted. After the game, Caitlyn and Veigar, who were returning to base, witnessed a shocking scene.

"Veig- No, Lulu. Please untie this... (*sob*)"

Lulu, who thought the game would be over soon, was walking around on his feet and was caught in Caitlyn's Yordle Snap Trap. Lulu's left foot was trapped, and there was a cupcake in his left hand that the she pulled out of the trap.

'..I'll just kill myself.’ thought Veigar in despair.

Veigar was frustrated to see the funny way he dragged himself into a trap. Pix looked alternately at Lulu and Veigar, then patted him on the back. Caitlyn opened the trap and doubted her eyes if Veigar had caught it. Fortunately, she didn't hurt herself thanks to her iron boots.

The champions who went back to the lobby confirmed their track records.

"Mordekaiser 9/1/0, Lee Sin 0/4/5, Tristana 4/2/1, Ezreal 1/3/0, Braum 0/7/1."  
"Master Yi 0/8/2, Udyr 2/5/1, Veigar 2/2/0, Caitlyn 9/0/3, Lulu 3/1/6."

"Wow... Are you serious, Mr. Yi?" said Udyr.  
"I've told you a few times about the jungle." said Yi.  
"No, that's ridiculous. Do you want PVP?!" shouted Udyr.

"Wow, Caitlyn! You've never died... That's great!!!" said Lulu.  
"Oh, uh-huh... Thanks for the compliment, Veigar. Well, thanks to Lulu's perfect support."  
'Oh my gosh- He gave me a heartfelt praise?!' thought Caitlyn.  
"Well, I've done a great job for you, except I took some kills from you in the beginning." replied Veigar.  
"Oh, and Vei- no, Lulu! I've done two kills with the MID!!! I did a good job, right?" said Lulu.  
"Are you kidding me?! Your K/DA is just 1:00!!!"  
"Ah- Ouch!"  
"...Well, I'll tell you did a good job for the first time.”"  
"Hehehehe... thank you, Lulu!" grined Lulu.  
"...Hey, I told you not to make that look with my face!!!” shouted Veigar.

At the sight of Lulu beating Veigar, Caitlyn was not saying but sure. Their spirits had been changed.

"Oh, I'm afraid Tristana lost... But it was fun! Veigar shaked at Tristana. Even I didn't think Lulu's going to give the other guy a double whammy. I never thought I'd see you like that in my life!"

Teemo was even preparing his 3D glasses and watching the game.

"What are you, Teemo, you've been looking at it all along?"  
"Oh, hello, Lulu."

Teemo greeted Veigar with a natural grace, and Veigar punched Teemo's face and knock him out.

"Lulu!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" shouted Tristana.  
"No, no, no! Tris, I'm more sorry!!!" replied Lulu.  
"Huh... That's a terrible noise. Shut up! And Lulu you! Why are you hugging her within my body?! Stop it now!!!" yelled Veigar.

Tristana and Lulu, reunited after the match, began to cuddle and cry. It must have been a big shock to each other to kill each other. Veigar looked at the scene and worried that Rumble would try to kill himself if he saw it.


	4. A Great Mess at Cupcakes Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veigar, Lulu, Tristana and Teemo went a restaurant to celebrate the match, and Teemo decided to make a plan to make fun of Veigar...

The four yordles who returned to Bandle City sat together in a restaurant after a long time. No, in fact, this was the first time for Veigar. Of course, Veigar was reluctant to go with his rival, but he couldn't handle what kind of accident Lulu was going to have, so he couldn't help following her. Four sat at a square table and picked up several cupcakes that Caitlyn had bought for Veigar and some bottles of wine ordered from the restaurant. Neither Veigar nor Lulu liked to drink, but they seemed forced to drink in the mood. While cramming cupcakes into their mouths, there was a heated debate about today's game.

Nobody were sure that Teemo noticed two souls were changed. Lulu believed that she acted like Veigar perfectly, and Veigar doubted about Teemo but didn't say about it. In fact, all of audience guessed Veigar and Lulu, two champions' soul were switched for unknown reason. Anyway, Teemo decided to pretend to unware of the face and make fun of his rival.

"Tristana, you were aching, but you were really cool today! Guess what? I couldn't expect you could kill THAT Veigar so quickly!"  
"Uh? Uhh..."  
"Yes, it was aweso- (No, no! It's not this!) AW-FUL!!! It wasn't a big deal. Right away, I, the greatest Veigar, killed her soon right? Kheheheheh."  
"Teemo, what's your intention just now? You know they've changed. You don't mean to embarrass me, do you?" Tristana whispered to Teemo.  
"Don't worry, I'm just curious about Veigar's reaction!" Teemo also answered in a whisper.  
"Hmm... I won't let you if you make Lulu got trouble.”  
"Hey, don't worry. Today's target is that filthy purple lady."  
"What are you talking about, guys?" asked Veigar, as quiet as he could.  
"Ha-ha. It's nothing much," said Teemo, smashingly.  
"Ugh~ I'd killed only two times, I did terrible today..."  
"Ha ha, Veigar must have looked straight at the tulips."  
"Anyway, Lulu! I saw you again today. Well, You always do a good job, but you'd done a great job today!”  
"Huh. Of course it was. Honestly, at first I was warned by Caitlyn."  
"Hmm. Lulu. You talk like a Veigar, don't you?”  
"...Huh? No? It's the mood. It's the mood! Ah-ha... T- thanks for the compliment, Teemo."  
"You're welcome. I expect you could beat Veigar someday."  
'Shit, he's just kidding.' thought veigar.

Teemo managed to swallow his laughter as he watched Veigar and Lulu, who were losing steam playing each other.

After starting drinking wine, it seemed that both didn't care much about acting each other. Lulu was talking excitedly with Tristana, Veigar fiddled with the phone and spilt to see if Lulu made another slip of the tongue, and Teemo was enjoying the sight as he responded to the conversation.

"HAAAH. I think I ate too much cupcakes. I feel like my stomach is going to explode.”  
"Hehehe, Veigar. You like cupcakes, too. You said you don't usually like it!" said Teemo to Lulu.  
"There are no yordles in the world who hate cupcakes. Isn't that right?" answered Lulu.  
"Yes, Lulu is right! Come here, you cute little thing." said Tristana  
'SHIIIT.' thought Veigar.

Veigar, who didn't drink much, hastily stopped Tristana from trying to rub Lulu's cheek.

"Hahaha... Tristana. Lulu's me, not him. Aren't you too drunk?"

Upon hearing that, Tristana was also in full play. She decided to do something she wouldn't do to Veigar because he wasn't usually close.

"Oh, sorry! Come here, Lulu."  
"Ahhhh!"

Veigar screamed briefly, but soon after Tristan caught a ball, the sound didn't come out right.

"Awabbeph-"  
"Hee hee hee- Lulu's cheek is still soft today."  
'Fuuuu---'

Maybe he should have told Teemo that their souls had changed. But Veigar guessed that Teemo had already noticed, and now he'd expect to only dismiss it as a drunken nonsense. It would have been better if he had worked a little faster. After all, Veigar, tired of Lulu acting, vowed to let Lulu go no matter what she does.

"What's wrong, TRIS?! I'm Lulu! You're not gonna do it to me?”  
"Oh, sorry! Come here, Lulu."

As Tristana rubbing cheek of Lulu inside Veigar, she did not know why Veigar looked so cute- whether because of himself of Lulu's soul, but decided to leave the judgment to herself in another day.

Teemo set up the last room to fuck up Veigar.

"Wow, Tristana! Veigar looks so soft and soft! I want to touch it, too!" shouted Teemo.  
"Oh, really? Here! Here!"  
"Uhhhhh-! Teemo. Don't you think you get my cheeks harshly?"  
"Oh, I did it too hard? I'm sorry, Veigar! It was so soft and soft that I don't know-"  
"Stop it now! Stop it, you son of a bitch!"  
"Uhh? Lulu? Sorry, but are you jealous? I think it's not the task that you can call me that way..."  
"W-w-wh, what? Jealousy?! ...Y- yes! I'm the only one who can touch this cheek!”

Then Veigar grabbed Lulu's cheeks and shook them.

"Haee-e-e-e-e-e! Oh, it hurts! Just take it easy."  
"Uh, um... Lulu- no, Veigar. You're drunk a lot, I'm going in now. Bye! See you again."

Veigar, whose face turned red, hurried out with Lulu.

"Hehehehehe. What a great dinner today!”  
"Uhhh! Lulu is so cute~"  
"...T- Tristan? I think you're drunk too. Let's get up, too."

Veigar, who first came out but had nowhere to go during the night, sat side by side with Lulu on the bench until Teemo and Tristana came out. Maybe Teemo was sorry for the teasing, but he allowed Veigar and Lulu to stay at his house. Veigar tried to say no, but sadly, there was no other option.

"...So, is this the best?" Veigar questioned.  
"Come on. We don't have enough room! We need to sleep in two. Lulu, you seem to want to sleep with Veigar today, so I'm being considerate!"  
"...T- That, uh, but a drunk man and a woman sleep in one room is-"  
"Oh, I didn't think about that. Then you should sleep with Tristana?”  
"...W- whoa, what?! No! I'd rather sleep with Veigar!"  
"Hehehehehe. Good decision. Have a good night."  
'S- shit! Teemo, that guy... I'm sure he knows I'm Veigar! What a piece of shit you're gonna get in this swamp!’  
"Oh, Veigar!!!"

At the sound of Lulu's call, Veigar opened the door.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!! L- Lulu, what are you doing?!”  
"Uh? Ah! I have to wear my pajamas when I sleep, so I'm changing my clothes! Get me some pajamas."  
"I-I-IIIiiii-it's my body. Now, straight up your head!!!”  
"Hee hee, Veigar." I'm not a pervert like you think. Ah! Veig!"  
"Oh, why then?"  
"Hehehehehe... Veig didn't wear anything in the lobes again today~♡, didn't you?”  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! W- what the hell did you say?! I'm gonna kill you!!! And what's the word 'today'?!"

Veigar, whose face turned red, changed Lulu's clothes, saying it was better for him to do.

"Hehehehey... Veig is looking at my naked body...♡”  
"What the fuck is this crazy bitch talking about?! Hey, this is my body!”

Veigar was so embarrassed that he burst into tears. In fact, Veigar, who was only interested in magic, was not used to this situation because he had little experience in dating. Lulu felt so cute about Veig, who was so embarrassed, even though he looked herself.

Veigar's heart was beating so fast. Lulu lies in this room next to him.

"We had a great day today, Vieg. Good night."  
'Huh... FUCK. I must be crazy. It's definitely my face. Why am I shaking when watching it?’  
"Oh, and Veig..."  
"Uh, huh?"  
"You have a very short arm...”  
"What did you say, you bitch."

Lulu, who covered the same quilt, tried to sleep with hugging Veigar within her short arms. Veigar didn't know where to look, and even didn't know why; looking at himself or Lulu. He wanted to deny the situation because he insisted that neither himself and Lulu is cute.

Either way, watching this black yordle in front of himself, Viegar couldn't stop the tremors.

'Oh, Jesus! Why am I shaking now?! Maybe it's because I drank..."

Veigar stood in front of the mirror to calm down. Lulu shone in the mirror. The long straight hair was crooked, and the purple face was as red as a red beet. He looked more closely at the mirror. Had he ever seen Lulu's face so close in your life? Rather, Veigar's heart began to beat faster.

"Ugh, arrhythmia... I guess. Well, the MASTER OF EVIL never gets excited or does!”

Even though no one asked, Veigar stabbed himself and muttered.


	5. Saying love myself is weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of the mirror as form of Lulu, Veigar reminded how he met Lulu and decided to say something to himself.

Veigar, who claimed himself as the master of evil, would not keep a friend near him by his will. Frankly, his weakness had led him to deliberately mislead those approaching him, fearing that killing all of his friends around him would happen again. He hypnotized himself for not being lonely, but on the other hand he was feeling lonely.

After the attempted hijacking the mothership, Veigar was kicked out of Bandle City. Teemo, who arrested Veigar, asked why, but he declined to answer, saying he did not dare to know. Was it simply to bully the yordles, or was it to completely isolate himself? Teemo had to let Veigar out of the question.

Coming out of Bandle City, Veigar went out to the material world and headed for the Boleham tower in the Valoran region. Veigar, who took the tower after he drove out the evil wizard who had been harassing the villagers of Boleham, with more evil magic, stayed alone there. Before Mordekaiser's second death, Veigar was taken by him and held in captivity away from the yordlel for hundreds of years. Being accustomed to isolation from such a young age, Veigar thought he was not lonely, but in fact he was not always aware of the fact that he was lonely.

Veigar sometimes sneaked into Bandle City to miss his hometown or ruin Yordles' festivals. One day, he was passing through the Bandle Forest to get to Bandle City. No, to be exact, he was going to Bandle City, but somehow Veigar arrived in the forest he saw for the first time. When he found a group of yordles who came to the forest to camp, he hid in the grass because he didn't want to get caught up in the trouble. The Bandle Forest was a space filled with unknown mana, so it was a practice that Veigar could not use magic to interfere with them. He looked at the scene where they talked and played merrily.

'...Whoa, that sounds like fun.’

He seemed to feel a little lonely that day by day. Was it because of the unknown energy of the Bandle Forest? Veigar, who had been looking at the scene for a long time, sighed deeply and was just standing up to go back outside.

"Are you lonely?"  
"WAHHHhh!!!"

On the head of Veigar, someone looked at him and talked to him. Who is it? Veigar first saw the face.

"Hello? I've never seen you before. Ah! Do you live in the forest, too? My name is Lulu! Nice to meet you~ Oh, you just tasted purple!"

What the hell are this purple yordle? Are you talking to even the someone in first time? Veigar felt a momentary lapse of consciousness.

"How did you get here? Did you follow us? Wow! Your hat is really big! Can I try it?”  
"D- don't bother me, You don't have to know!”

The sound of the yordle called Lulu turned her party. Veigar rushed in the opposite direction.

"Come on, wait! It's dangerous to run like that!"

Veigar ignored her advice and ran away recklessly. By the time he came to his senses, he had already been static with no one around him.

"Huh...Huh..."

Not used to running, Veigar sat on a tree stump and took a breather. The forest was indescribably mysterious. Veigar, who had already reached the stage of dark magic, also felt more and more magical.

"Well, by the way, where's the exit? I'm sure I ran towards where I came from..."

The forest was already dark, and Veigar was lost.

"Ha... was this dark magic master Veigar's end only to be lost and died in the woods?" Fuck!!!"

Veigar regretted a little not following those yordle earlier. He tried walking back to the way he had run away, but they had already left. No, where were they staying in the first place? In an unusual way, the even smaller-looking Veigar slumped among the large trees. Veigar's face darkened, and his eyes were no longer shining. Lulu's recollection of coming to Veigar with a lantern suggested that he was either shivering or crying but could not be seen well by the large hat.

"What's that? You're lost and you're still wandering in the woods when you're running away all of a sudden."  
"Wow, how did you get here...?"  
"Lulu has lived here for thousands of years. Actually, I don't know, but when I went back to Bandle City, they said I was that old! Oh, there's my house here, too! Do you want to come with me?"  
"......Then I owe you a favor."

There was nothing he could do. There was a small cottage at the end of the road that followed Lulu.

"Have you ever lived in a place like this?“  
"Hmm? You don't know this place? Well, you haven't heard from me! Honestly, I was surprised! No one knew this forest until I came back to town!"

What was so pleasant, Lulu spoke to Veigar so much.

"Oh! Come to think of it, I still don't know your name! When I asked you earlier, you suddenly ran away and I still don't know your name?”  
"Huh. Just because you saved me, that's not why I'll reveal my name to you!"  
"My God! How could you be so rude? Or is it because your name is too dirty? Hehehey! Then I'll call you 'Blacky!'  
"S- shut up! You'd rather know my name than you call me that stupid name. I AM VEIGAR! THE GREAT MASTER OF EVIL who will one day conquer all the nations of the Valoran! Kheheheh!"  
"Hee hee ha ha! You're Veigar? You're such a funny friend, Veig!"  
"Stop laughing! I'm evil. I'M EVIL! And, who's your friend at will?"  
"Well... so Lulu's not your friend?”  
"Of course! The ruler of evil doesn't need a friend!"  
"So, I'll be your first friend?”  
"I told you, you're not a friend!"  
"Pix, why is Veigar so angry? Ah! he must have looked straight at the tulip! Hehehey!"

Veigar couldn't keep up with Lulu's pace. he didn't know what the factors are, but he was sure she's a distracting, mind-boggling dogma.

"Veig, what are you doing? Come on. You have to go to bed now! I'm gonna put out the lights.”  
"W- what? Why should I sleep with you?!”  
"Yeah? That's it, are we friends?"  
"S- shut up! A friend does not sleep in the same bed! And in the first place, I'm not your friend!"  
"Really? Whenever you change your mind, come to bed."  
'I think it was a very dangerous comment.’

Veigar did not lie down in bed until the end, and sat in his chair, dozing and waking up repeatedly. Morning came to the Bandle Forest, and Veigar was getting ready to get up early.

"What, what, Veigar? Where are you going to go?"  
"I owe you this time. Now I have to go out again."  
"Wait! You don't even know the way yet!”  
“......”  
"Wait a minute. I'll wash up soon, so let's go together!"

Veigar, who was comfortable alone, tried to refuse, but as Lulu said, he couldn't get out of the way without a clue. Veigar grumbled and waited until Lulu was ready.

"Now, shall we go to Bandle City?"  
"What, Bandle City? Hey! I have to go to the material world!"  
"Yeah? But you better listen to me. What if you get lost here again? I'll show you how to get to Bandle City from here, so remember it!”

As Lulu beckoned along the magic wand carved in the trees, the gate opened. The two yordles that went in there could go to Bandle City at one moment. But arriving in the middle of Bandle City wasn't what Veigar hoped for.

"Oh, Lulu! Good morning!"  
"Yes, Tris! Good morning."  
"Oh, but next to you..."

Yordle gunner Tristana greeted Lulu with a happy greeting and was surprised to see the yordle standing next to her.

"Ve- Veigar?! What brings you back here?! Come here, Lulu! He's dangerous!"  
"Why, why?! Veigar is a good friend!"  
"I don't know how you know Veigar, but that warlock is a villain who threatens the peace of Bandle City!"  
"W- what?! Is that true, Veig?"  
"Ha. Didn't I tell you? I'M THE MASTER OF EVIL!!!"

All the yordles near him looked at him in unison at Veigar's frosty cry.

"Aaaaaah! Veigar! There's a villain!”  
"What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out of here!"

The reactions of the yordles were different. Someone screamed and ran away, someone booed him, someone threw eggs or took up arms.

"W- why are you guys all being so mean to Veigar? Stop it!"  
"Lulu, get out of the way! He'll only hurt you if you cover him up!"  
"Lulu, it's dangerous! Run away quickly!"  
"......HUH."

Veigar, who is really the party, was fine, and Lulu was quite embarrassed by the sight of being stuck at the yordle in front of her.

"Someone explain! Why do you like this to Veigar?!”  
"That guy tried to steal the mothership!" Someone shouted.  
"He ruined the Cupcake Festival, too!"  
"The grassland burned because of him!”  
"That guy's curse filled my field with worms!"  
"B- but no one gets hurt or dies-"  
"Stop, stop! Shut up, Lulu," cried Veigar.

Veigar raised a magic wand that looked half the size of his body and shouted for the spell. The streets were black and purple with burning meteorites, and in a flash became pandemonium. They fled in terror, and Veigar opened up the purple barrier and took them away.

"Kheheheheheheheheh! If you make fun of me, this is what happens!"  
"...really, Veigar. You're the master of evil?"  
"...what do you mean, Lulu? I told you, I'm evil-"  
"Liar!"  
"W- what?"

Veigar doubted his ears. You're telling I'm lying, not accusations of my misdeeds?

"If you were really the master of evil, you wouldn't only do that much work. You're disqualified! Look! In the end, no one was hurt or killed!"  
"S- shut up! You don't think I can do it?!"

Veigar, who seemed to have been stabbed to the spot by Lulu's words, couldn't resist the excitement and fired an evil blow at Lulu.

"Ahhhhh-!!"  
"L- Lulu! Are you okay? You didn't hurt?”  
"What? Yeah. Not very sick-"  
"Veigar, you son of a bitch! Who did you dare to touch?!”  
"Hah, did you see it, Lulu? Are you still gonna tell me I'm not evil?”

Veigar shouted at Lulu curiously, but there was no way Lulu shrank. Lulu could see the look of genuine embarrassment between the hat of Veigar, who launched the attack on her.

"Look! I wasn't hurt at all! If you really want to prove you're evil, kill me!"  
"W-w-w-w-w- what?!"  
"No, Lulu! What the hell are you going to do? He is Veigar!!!"  
"Hehehehe... you can't do anything after all, Veig. Or... maybe you're weak."  
"If you take the word "weak" out of your mouth one more time, I'll rip off your mouth!”  
“...!”  
"Yes, if you really want to die, I'll gladly do it for you!!!”  
"No! It's Primordial Burst! Lulu, get out of here! I'll try and-"  
"Transmogulate!"

Lulu used her old wooden stick to throw a projectile toward Veigar. The projectile hit Veigar glowed and he turned into a small squirrel.

"L- Lulu! You did it! That's great! Catching the Veigar!”  
"Give him over as soon! Let's take this opportunity and see if it's over!"

The yordles roared at the little squirrel that Lulu was holding. The squirrel hung its head with resignation.

"......Ah! Guys, shall I show you one funny thing before that?"  
"L- Lulu? Suddenly what-"  
"Transmogulate!!!"

It was a long time. Suddenly Lulu poked Whimsy at the surrounding yordles. The roar of the yordles turned into screams, and all the yordles that had not escaped were turned into squirrels.

"L- Lulu? What are you doing?”  
"Hmm? Tris! Is there a problem? What's the big deal about just giving people a taste of magic?"  
"Ha, but this-"

Despite the dissuasion of Tristana, Lulu did not stop acting like a bolt from the blue. Lulu's expression was not as dark or distorted as Veigar. As if to have a good time with new friends, she was the usual smile. Running away, the yordles were struck by Glitterlance and slowed down and soon turned into squirrels.

"I can't leave you alone any longer, Lulu!"

Tristana finally aimed the cannon at Lulu, but only said so, and did nothing.

"Hugify! Up we go!”

In an instant, Lulu grew as many times big as Tristana's. Lulu picked up Tristana and gently lifted it with her palm.

"L- Lulu... W- why did you like this? Were you threatened by Veigar?"  
"Well, isn't that weird, Tris? Obviously I'm wrong, but you're trying to cover me up, aren't you? I'd have to agree with you. Veigar is also my precious friend."

Lulu safely put Tristana down on the ground, and soon returned to its original size.

"Now I was thrown out of here? Don't worry, Tris! I won't be wicked like Veigar. You see! I'm gonna make him back proudly in the City!"

Tristana couldn't know why the imp in front her looked so shiny.

“Hurry up, my pals about to catch you to come soon, Lulu.”  
"Oh, right! You didn't let me go anyway, Tris. I attacked you and you miss. OK? Then see you later! Bye!"

Tristana felt sad since she thought that Lulu liked Veigar more than she liked Tristana. Didn't Lulu, however, to the end have careful concern to her. She was sure they have become friends, but even Lulu didn't explain Tristana why she chose the way to flew.

"L- Lulu is an IDIOT!!!" Tristana burst into tears.

Lulu, who ran outside of Bandle City, just remembered a squirrel struggling under her grasp.

"Oh, sorry! Transmogulate! Adoribus!"

Bang! With the sound, the squirrel regained its original form.

"You, you...! What the hell do you want?! Why are you doing this to me?!" cried Veigar.  
"'What do you want'? What are you talking about, Veigar?" It's about this much between friends!"  
"Hah... do you really think I'm your friend? I saw you for the first time yesterday."  
"What? You're not a friend because you've only seen me for a day? We slept together!"  
"Why is the story running like that?! We didn't sleep together!"  
"Aha! Speaking of which, Veigar! I've got a good idea! I'd like to go to your house, too!"  
"Whaaaaat? Are you serious?”  
"Yes! I'm about to be kicked out of here anyway, shouldn't I?”  
"Ha... you'll regret what happened today."  
"Hee hee hee."

Veigar eventually took Lulu back to the material world.

"Hey, you..."  
"Call me Lulu!"  
"...L- Lulu. How did you know that I wouldn't kill you?"  
"Well, that's... If you were really going to kill me, wouldn't you have attacked me when you first met me? If you were serious again, you'd have locked me in that strange purple barrier."  
'And Veigar, you told me to stop yourself with your eyes...’  
Lulu decided not to say the last word. It was because Veigar seemed to have been quite shocked already.

"Oh, my God! That big tower is Veig's house? I can't believe it!"  
"Kheheheh, since I'm an evil wizard, that's basic."

Veigar insisted he was evil, and added rouge. Veigar soon served cupcakes and tea.

"Wow! This cupcake is really good!!! Did you really make it, Veig?"  
"Is it that good? "Huh, if you eat handmade cupcakes of Morgana, you'll never say that again."  
"Hee hee hee... Does Veig like cupcakes, too?"  
"What? N- no! I HATE cupcakes!"  
"Anyway, Veig. Are you sure you live alone in a big tower?”  
"Yes, of course. The ruler of evil can live enough by himself."  
"It's weird? Not many people in Noxus get along alone, either."  
"Well, that's... It's because I'm a truly evil wizard!!!"  
"Ha ha ha, Vei-vei! You're so funny!"

"......So, what are you going to do now?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What the hell did you do that for?! Please. Why are you so kind on me!!!”  
"Oh my gosh, Veigar! How many times do I have to tell you to understand?! I keep telling you, we're friends, man!"  
"Oh, shit. I almost blew an attack on you and killed you. Am I a friend of yours, though?"  
"Well, isn't it okay because I wasn't hurt in the end?"  
"Oh, Jeez."  
"And then, if I leave Veigar, you'll be alone again.”  
"Well, it doesn't really matter!" I've always been alone!"  
"So you're not lonely?”  
"Of course! Even death shakes in front of me! I can't be lonely."  
"Then why did you sigh when you saw us yesterday?”  
"W- what? It's... it's..."  
"If you lie, you won't be the true master of evil, Vei-vei!"  
"When did I?! I- I can explain!"

Lulu continued to tease Veigar, drawing out his response, leading him to reveal his true intentions.

"...You. Someday you'll be sorely sorry you helped me. Do you really want to be kicked out of Bandle City like me?"  
"However, sharing my friend's pain is a real friend!"  
"Oh please. Don't try to be close to me anymore. I'm only poisonous to you."  
"...Now I get it!"  
"W- what?"  
"The reason why Veig is trying to be a loner."  
"I told you. I have to be evil!"  
"Well, a more fundamental reason!"  
"Ugh, he, that's it..." Veigar couldn't answer easily.  
"Veigar. You're afraid of the people around you suffering, aren't you?"  
“......”  
"Uhm, then why do you try to bully people around? I think we should hear about that from you."  
"Well, why do I have to say that in my mouth?”  
"I'll tell you that if I do so, you'll break my mouth.”  
"I'll dare you."  
"Maybe you'll regret it.”  
"I don't care."  
"...You fear that your weakness will put the people around you at risk-"

Clink! The sound of the dishes falling off the table made Lulu stop talking. Sweat was dripping from Veigar's dark face.

"...That, that's all. That's the end of the joke. Now get the hell out of here. Don't come back."  
“.....”

Lulu looked straight into Veigar's eyes instead of answering. Her eyes were shining stronger than usual.

"Don't be stupid, Veig. You're never weak. I assure you. Everyone is shaking with fear because of your strength.”

Lulu got up and held Veigar's hands, and the Veigar's tremors stopped not long after.

"Don't make me miserable."  
"Don't worry. I'll help you by the side!”  
"...Because I'm your friend?"  
"Yeah. I like you, Veigar."

Since then, the two have been together, and through Lulu's help and Veigar's own efforts, they have been able to get out of an unconditionally hostile situation with the residents of Bandle City. Veigar didn't want to admit it, but Veigar certainly became Lulu's friend. Still being mean to Lulu, he also revealed his mind a little more honestly than before.

And even though he wouldn't admit it, from some point it seemed that Lulu had become more than a friend. Veigar had never felt that way in his life. How did Veigar fall out of the way to a kidding guy who couldn't expect even a minute and a second? Lulu said she liked Veigar many times, but he couldn't forget the words of the day.

"I like you, Veigar."

Standing in front of the mirror, the Veigar murmured small. It was heartless of him to say that he likes himself. That day, Lulu said, "I like you as a friend.", he guessed. Veigar looked over the mirror at Lulu, who was sleeping. He looked back at himself, actually Lulu's face, standing in front of the mirror. Still, Veigar's face turned red.

“I love you, Veigar.”

Veigar of heart it's only going to burst. Veigar was almost the verge of tears.

"I, I must be crazy. Even Lulu won't say like this.”

Veigar was again went back to bed and a hoot. He wraped Lulu's carelessly scattered arms.. Veigar stared at Lulu, actually the face of himself, and thought.

‘Ugh. I don't want to admit but... both Lulu and I are quite cute...“

Veigar didn't remember what happened afterwards.


	6. Running Veigar and Chasing Lulu

"Twah-ah-ah-ah!!!“

When Veigar opened his eyes, what he saw was Lulu's face full of his own eyes.

"Why is Lulu riding on me and laying her mouth upside mine?’

Barely putting down Lulu, Veigar got up. Really after a day, his body returned to normal. Veigar's face turned red as soon as he came to his senses.

'Lulu kissed me?! Holy shit.'

Veigar had no way of knowing if Lulu, who kissed him, was either herself before or after she was changed. However, he only hoped Lulu would not know about this.

'Come on, I'm sure nothing's happened. It wouldn't have been there. Yes, it didn't. I'll have to change this disgusting pajamas first.’

Veigar was about to change into his original clothes.

"Veigar, did you sleep well?”  
"Ugh! Uh, w- when did you wake up?”

Lulu just smiled, lying down, not answering. Her face was a little blush, too, but Veigar didn't see it. Lulu patted her empty seat with her hand. With reluctance, Veigar was forced to go back to bed.

"What's the matter?" asked Veigar curtly.  
"Veig, you look cute in your pajamas..."  
"S- shut up! This isn't what I was wearing-"

At that moment Lulu suddenly rose, hugged Veigar, and fell back into bed.

"Twah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! L- Lulu?!"  
"Hee hee hee... Vei-vei is too soft."  
"Are you still drunk? Damn it. Let me go!"  
"No, I'm sane."

Lulu, with her eyes half closed, looked down at Veigar. Embarrassed, Veigar seemed to be overwhelmed by Lulu's force. Lulu grabbed Veigar's cheeks and just began to shake, as Veigar did yesterday.

"Urgh, it hurts, it hurts! Let go of this!"

Veigar struggled to get Lulu's hands off him, but she didn't budge. Lulu was immersed in other thoughts.

***

"I love you, Veigar."

Lulu, who pretended to be asleep, heard the sound of Veigar muttering in Lulu's body. She tried to hide her shaking mind and pretended to sleep on. Fortunately, Veigar seemed not to have noticed.

"I, I must be crazy. Even Lulu won't say like this.”  
'Veigar, you bastard... You don't know my mind that much!’

What was not honest was not only Veigar, but also Lulu. Lulu already liked Veigar more than a friend, but she couldn't say it because she thought confessing would ruin their relationship forever. But he told her first. Lulu resented Veigar, but Lulu was really happy to know that he liked her on the one hand. That's because she guessed that Veigar thought she was no more than a friend.

'But Veig, it's a foul thing to say that in my body...’

That was the moment. Veigar kissed Lulu first. Still it was a little bit. Lulu didn't stop Veigar, but she just wanted time to stop.

***

Now Lulu had no reason to delay any longer.

"I love you, Veigar."

Then Lulu drew the cheeks of Veigar and kissed him again. She made a fool of Veigar's bewildered tongue. Veigar tasted purple, of course.

"L- Lulu?"

When Lulu finally put on his mouth to breathe short, Veigar murmured, inhaling steeply. He's like as if he's going to burst into tears if Lulu blows up his head.

"I said I love you, Veigar. What about you?"  
“......”

At last Lulu could dip into the tears of this TINY master of evil in her hands. Of course, sometimes the villain has to cry. Tears, runny noses, saliva. Lulu looked everything lovely.

"......I-I-...so, what I mean... I-I- I lo-"  
"Come on, come on! Time to wake up!”  
"Oh dear."  
"...H- have a good dream."

After serving breakfast, Teemo burst open the door. Seeing the scene of Lulu's attack on Veigar, Teemo was forced to close the door again.

"...Huaaaawgh!!! It's ruined! It's ruined! That fucking badger saw it all!!!"

Veigar burst into tears not finishing replying, out of his pride.

"Hee hee hee... I- I'm sorry, Veig," Lulu soothed.

Lulu patted Veigar on his back until he stopped crying. Soon Veigar went to the bathroom, washed his face and changed his clothes. His eyes, which should be shining with fierce eyes, were red and swollen.

"Uh, um, Veigar? Did Lulu eat ramen before sleep yesterday?" Tristana asked Veigar.  
"Never mind," Veigar covered his eyes with a hat.  
"Umm... well, let's say so. So this is Lulu now?"  
"Yes, it's me. Tris!"  
"Ahhhhh, I thought I'd never see the cute Lulu again!" Tristana rubbed Lulu's cheek.  
"You... just tell the others. then I'm going to kill you," Veigar whispered menacingly to Teemo.  
"Hehehehehe. It's up to you," Teemo replied playfully.

After breakfast, Veigar and Lulu were ready to leave Bandle City.

"Hehehehe... now you're sober, Veigar? You was so cute yesterday. Goodbye."  
"Fuck you."  
"See you again, Lulu!"  
"Yes! See you again, Tris!!!"

"...Now where are you going, Lulu?"  
"Hmm? I... I'm going your home in a long time!"  
"...Whoa, w- what are you saying?! Are you serious?"  
"To be honest, I haven't been to your house much lately. Oh, and Veig."  
"Uh... What else?"  
"What about your answer? You've not finished yet!"  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh?! A- Are you serious?!”  
"What are you talking about, Veigar? I also said with courage. Would you make a fool of me?" cried Lulu with her face red.  
"Oh, no. Me, I- I..., uh... I- I like you, Lulu."  
"Oh, come on. Are you just trying to say that? Yesterday you didn't say that to me!"  
"Oh, shit... You've all heard it...... I- I- I... l- I love you, Lulu..." Veigar muttered.  
"What? I can't hear you well cuz' you're small! Veigar! Speak loud-"  
"I SAID I LOVE YOU LULU!!!"

Oops. he shouted so loudly that all the surrounding yordles looked at Veigar and Lulu in unison. Someone recognized Veigar looked at him with strange eyes, and someone applauded him. If it were normal, he would have been embarrassed and had to argue for nothing, but Veigar just kept quiet this time. Eventually, he unveiled his true intentions in front of Lulu. What if it was all Lulu's mischievous jokes? But somehow it was fine. Veigar realized that Lulu was also serious.

Veigar grasped the situation around him, covered his red face with his hat and ran straight.

"Ve- Veigar! Where are you running away?! Come with me!”

Veigar was running ahead, and Lulu followed him as they did yesterday. Bandle City was still noisy today.

_\- Fin -_


End file.
